


Stolen Stores

by Cello_and_Writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, i dont know if this will go anywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cello_and_Writing/pseuds/Cello_and_Writing
Summary: “I know you have been stealing from my stores once again, Miss Granger.” He hissed and Hermione drew in a breath at how his body pressed against hers.“S-sir I don’t know what you are t-talking about.” She gasped out and Professor Snape let out a growl. Hermione turned her face to the side and let out a soft whimper.“Granger, don’t play games with me. I am not in the mood, now I want you to tell me why you have been stealing from my stores.” He looked at her and she was weary to look him in the eyes. She squirmed underneath him and was trying to push against his chest so he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. Hermione bit her lip to hold back a groan and finally met his eyes.





	1. Acusations

     *Knock Knock Knock*

     The solid noise rang out around the room as the young witch stood in nothing but her knickers; she was about to go and get a nice, hot, relaxing shower. She jumped at the noise and grabbed her wand. “U-um who is it?” She asked and was glad she warded her rooms, Hogwarts was not as safe as it once was, but significantly safer than it was before the war.

      “Miss Granger, open the door.” Professor Snape’s cold voice ordered through the solid redwood.

      “Yes sir, let me just put on a robe or something.” She replied but the Professor would hear none of it.

       “Open the door now, Granger.” His voice boomed and she winced, but kept looking for something to wear.

       “I will sir, I just ne-.“ He cut her off.

       “Miss Granger if I have to open this door, you will not like the outcome.” He seethed and she threw on her bra and grabbed a white blouse to her uniform.

       “J-Just a moment.” She transfigured it to a longer, green so her underwear couldn’t be seen. She opened the door as she was finishing the last few buttons; it fell to about mid-thigh. “I-I’m sorry, sir. I was trying to find something to quickly put on. I was about to ta-.“ She was cut off when he pushed passed her, warding the rooms and door as he pinned her up against the wall.

       “I know you have been stealing from my stores once again, Miss Granger.” He hissed and Hermione drew in a breath at how his body pressed against hers.

       “S-sir I don’t know what you are t-talking about.” She gasped out and Professor Snape let out a growl. Hermione turned her face to the side and let out a soft whimper.

       “Granger, don’t play games with me. I am not in the mood, now I want you to tell me why you have been stealing from my stores.” He looked at her and she was weary to look him in the eyes. She squirmed underneath him and was trying to push against his chest so he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. Hermione bit her lip to hold back a groan and finally met his eyes.

       “Professor, I swear to you, I have not stolen from your stores!” She told him and Severus almost believed her but he knew better; she had done it once before why wouldn’t she do it again?

       “Do not lie to me.” He growled and tried to enter her mind but she pushed him out; clever witch. Hermione gasped, he had tried to look into her mind. How dare he? The Professor pushed her further against the wall and this time she couldn’t hold back a small moan. She bit her lip hard and could swear she tasted copper, but she never broke eye contact with him.

       “Y-you can look th-through my thoughts s-sir. I am not lying. I would not lie to you sir.” She could feel the small trickle of blood run down to her chin. Professor Snape’s eyes followed the small trickle of red fluid and tore his eyes from her lips to meet her eyes once again.

       “Then let me in your mind, witch.” He pushed against her mind and this time he felt the walls meld around him and warmth encase him. He sifted through her thoughts and feelings and delved a little deeper than he should have and noticed she was aroused from being pushed up against the wall and she roughly pushed him away from it and he felt slightly burned. Strong witch. He sifted through more and was pushed away from a few other things before she felt like he had seen enough. Severus was pushed out of her mind and she slumped against the tight grip he had on her writs. One leg was in between hers and one on the other side of her leg. Severus’s eyes traveled down and noticed her night shirt traveling up her thigh, he then noticed the shirt was Slytherin green; he also noticed how drained she looked. “Where did you get this shirt Miss Granger? I cannot see you buying something so Slytherin like.” He purred into her ear and Hermione let out another whimper. Severus smirked and tightened his grip on her wrists, pushing himself further against her rather than pushing her further into the wall. Hermione looked up at her professor and was worried when she saw the wicked gleam in his eyes.

      “P-Profess-.” She was cut off once again.

      “Miss Granger, tell me, why would you transfigure something into green when you could just as easily go for red?” He smirked as she floundered around for an answer. “Would it perhaps have anything to do with your reaction to **_this_**?” He purred into her ear and this time he shifted his knee against upwards causing Hermione to let out a low moan. She looked up at him before making a rash decision to use the hold he had on her wrists as leverage to move and wrap her legs around his waist. Severus’s eyes burned with desire as she shifted against him. Hermione let out a small mewl of pleasure when her hips finally met **_something_**.

       “Pr-professor, p-please.” She moaned into his ear and Severus groaned rolling his hips up into hers. Yes, this was highly inappropriate but he started it. Hermione tried to move her arms to wrap around his neck but Professor Snape wouldn't let up his grip.

       “Miss Granger what do you think you're doing?” He asked in her ear before moving down to nip at her neck. Hermione moaned again and rolled her hips down against her Professor. Severus took in a sharp breath and moved her shirt over to sink his teeth into her shoulder.


	2. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you want me to fuck you?” He growled against her mouth and was merely rewarded when Hermione bit his lip, hard. She moved to kiss down his neck, nibbling on his ear, then unbuttoned the first few buttons to bite his collar bone.

          “A-ah sir…” She groaned and bucked against him once more. Why wouldn't he just /move/? She couldn't get any kind of friction, but just then he shifted his hips and she caught on his belt. She keened and Severus sank his teeth in further and Hermione drew him closer by her legs. This was a dangerous game they were playing, but Hermione did not seem to mind and Severus wanted to see just how far the witch would go. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep another sound from coming out of her mouth. She couldn’t believe what she was doing but right now she couldn’t care less. Why hadn’t she noticed how incredibly sexy he was before? Professor Snape licked over the mark he made as his free hand stroked her hip; she was no longer a little girl, no she was most definitely a young woman. Severus mentally winced, that was so true; she was definitely young. But she didn’t seem to mind, in fact from what he had seen in her mind she seemed extremely turned on with the situation.

         “Miss Granger, answer me.” He growled as he bit the same spot again. Hermione gasped and her head rolled to the other side, giving him more room even as she felt her energy slowly draining. “Do not make me repeat myself, Miss Granger.” He had moved up to her ear as he punctuated his words with a rather brutal thrust of his hips. Hermione cried out in pleasure and moved forward in that moment to lightly drag her teeth across his neck. Severus let out a hiss and turned his face to hers; he notice how tired she looked but her pupils were large, barely any of that beautiful amber brown. “You little minx.” Severus growled and moved his hand from her hip to her hair and pushed her face to his. Hermione moved the last little bit and connected their lips. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and Severus found Hermione was truly a fast learner in any field. And if she didn’t stop squirming against hi-. He groaned when he felt her breasts push fully up against his chest. Hermione pulled his lower lip between her teeth and was rewarded with another thrust up from her Professor. “You had better watch yourself, witch.” He purred against her lips and she suddenly got an idea. She moved to his ear and tried her best to sound seductive.

          “As much as I like you keeping my hands pinned, I would be able to do much more damage with them released.” Her voice was breathless but had a suggestive lilt to it. Severus was contemplating what to do when Hermione drug his earlobe through her teeth the way she had with his lip. If things kept going like this, his resolve would be in shambles very soon. Severus let one hand go just to see what she would do and was rewarded when she tangled her hand in his hair, pulling him back to her, kissing him hungrily. Severus groaned as she tugged on his hair and let go of her other hand to place his own on her hip. “P-Please s-sir.” She moaned out and used her free hand to scratch down his back. Severus sucked on her tongue, drawling another mewl out of her.

          “You are a vixen with those claws.” He mumbled against her lips before biting at them. Hermione smirked and drug one hand up his chest, gently scratching him. He was not in his usual outfit of choice. Tonight he wore a black button down shirt, black slacks, his dragon hide boots, and a black leather belt with a silver buckle. Hermione wanted to open his trousers and let him fuck her senseless but the dour man probably didn’t even realize what he was doing. She let out another moan as she thought about him fucking her hard and fast against the wall. “What is it you want, Miss Granger?” He purred against her neck as he moved down to the other shoulder to leave another bite mark. Hermione knew what she wanted, but she didn't think she should tell him what she wanted.

           “I-I want you t-to f-fuck me, Sir.” She had moved her hand down to stroke the rather large bulge in his trousers. Severus let out a hiss and pushed himself against her hand.

           “Are you sure about this, Mis-.” He cut himself off and seemed to contemplate something for a moment. “Are you sure about that Hermione?” He rolled her name off his tongue and she could have came from his voice alone. Hermione moaned and gripped his length wishing his pants weren’t in the way.

           “Please fuck me, Severus.” She moaned out and Severus growled removing her hand before he creamed his pants like a randy sixth year.

           “Say it.” He hissed into her ear and moved one hand down to grab her ass; Hermione moaned and wished she could feel his hands against her bare skin.

           “S-Say what, Sir?” She moved her hand and with a whispered spell had the front of her shirt unbuttoned, hanging at her sides. Severus looked down and noticed the silk emerald green bra and knickers with black lace trim. Severus took a sharp intake of breath and looked back into her eyes. “W-what can I say? I like green.” She smiled cheekily and Severus smirked looking down at the ensemble appreciatively.

            “I do not like to repeat myself, witch.” He growled kissing down her neck and dragging his teeth across the hollow of her throat. Hermione wracked her brain for what he was talking about.

            “Say w-what, Sir?” She asked again then moaned as that sinful mouth found the beginning of one breast, while his other hand still grabbed her backside, now that the shirt was undone he had reached up placing his palm against her bare cheek; the little minx was wearing a thong.

            “Perhaps this will help.” Was all the warning she received before he moved the cup of her bra down to suck on her already hard nipples and twisting the other between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione tried to bite her lip once again but found it didn't help when he lightly bit her nipple.

            “A-ah S-Severus!” She moaned and tangled one hand in his hair, the other scratching down his back. Severus groaned and moved to torture the other breast and she gasped as the air hit her now wet nipple. Severus smirked and blew over it causing the young woman in his arms to shudder with a breathy moan. “F-fuck.” She gasped out and pushed his face up to meet hers in order to kiss him again. Severus obliged and she pressed her chest against his; he could feel her nipples straining against the fabric of his shirt and smirked when Hermione pressed herself as close as she could to him.

            “Are you sure you want me to fuck you?” He growled against her mouth and was merely rewarded when Hermione bit his lip, hard. She moved to kiss down his neck, nibbling on his ear, then unbuttoned the first few buttons to bite his collar bone. Severus groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. “Hermione.” He said evenly and she looked up at him. Severus liked the way he could see the evident desire in her eyes, but he needed to move somewhere. She couldn't possibly want him to fuck her against the wall could she?


	3. Up Against The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, Severus just fuck me already.” She groaned and reached down to undo his belt. She undid the placate of his trousers and reached inside his boxers to stroke his cock. “Please.” She moaned and looked up at him pleadingly. Severus moaned and captured her mouth with his once again as he ground his hard member into her hand.

          “Please, Severus just fuck me already.” She groaned and reached down to undo his belt. She undid the placate of his trousers and reached inside his boxers to stroke his cock. “Please.” She moaned and looked up at him pleadingly. Severus moaned and captured her mouth with his once again as he ground his hard member into her hand.

          “Against the wall? Such a naughty little minx.” He groaned and slipped her knickers to the side. A mumbled spell from her had his shirt unbuttoned and his pants, boxers, shoes, and socks on the table. Hermione ran her hands up his stomach and across his chest. Who knew the professor was hiding such a toned and sexy body under all those robes? He whispered a spell and Hermione felt her middle warm. “Wrap your arms around me Hermione.” Severus grabbed her hips and thrust up once, entering her fast and hard. Severus let out a hiss as he felt how tight she was. Hermione groaned at how full she felt; yes she was a virgin, but the slight burn she felt made feel even better. “H-Hermione, are you alright?” Severus asked; Merlin she felt so good, but she was obviously a virgin.

          “F-fuck. Severus move, please?” She whined and pushed herself further down onto him. Severus moaned and pulled out slowly only to thrust in roughly. Hermione buried her head against his neck and nipped at the skin there. Fuck it felt so good, she wanted him to move though, not the slow torture he was giving her. “Please, fuck me, Sir.” Severus growled at her and thrust into her hard and fast. Hermione keened and fell slack against her professor merely rolling her hips to meet him. Hermione knew she wouldn’t last long at this rate and squeezed around her professor. Severus let out a loud moan.

          “H-Hermione, I’m not going to last long, but I’m moving to the couch.” Severus punctuated his words a rather hard thrust and Hermione squealed when he picked her up slightly only to drop her back on his cock as he removed her from the wall. Severus smirked at her and instead moved her to a countertop laying her perfectly at the same height as his cock. Hermione moaned as the cool granite greeted her back. She had lost her shirt somewhere, but so had he and she couldn’t help running her hand over his abdominals. Hermione pulled him to her with her legs around his waist and pulled him down to snog her once more. “Such a naughty little thing you are, letting your professor fuck you.” His voice was low and seductive.

          “I could come from your voice alone.” She moaned and Severus smirked; he could most definitely use that to his advantage.

          “Tell me Hermione, do you like my thick cock sliding in and out of your juicy pussy like this? Or do you like this better?” He angled his hips and was rewarded when Hermione cried out in pleasure. “Hm, such a naughty thing, perhaps I should spank you and teach you a proper lesson.” He rumbled into her ear and Hermione squeezed around him; Severus smirked. “Or maybe I shall cane you; leave your bum marked up for a week as a reminder?” He gave one last brutal thrust and Hermione’s eyes went wide as she moaned and came violently. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as Severus groaned and buried himself as deep as he could and found his release as well. Severus rested his head on her chest and Hermione played with his hair as she came down from her high.

          “Severus?” She asked quietly as she wrapped her legs further around him, drawing him closer. Severus looked up at her and she had her eyes closed.

          “Hm?” He closed his eyes and laid his head back down. This was kind of nice; he was a comfortable weight on her chest.

          “Can we move?” She asked quietly. “The counter is starting to hurt my back.” She continued but kept petting his hair. Severus lifted himself up and gently pulled out; Hermione let out a hiss at the sore feeling but she didn't care. Hermione realized she welcomed that dull ache, it was a good kind of soreness. Severus wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up off the counter; he lifted her up into his arms, much like one would for his bride.

          “Would you like to go to the couch or bed?” Severus asked as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

          “Whenever you would like, whichever is more comfortable for you...” She murmured and laid her head on his shoulder. Severus nodded at her and moved towards the door he thought to be her bedroom. He walked in and was glad there were no red, gold, pink, or overly frilly bedclothes. They were black with silver swirls and shapes with a deep almost black purple trim. He found it looked elegant but slightly feminine; but at least they were not pink. Severus rolled the sheets and comforter down with a worless and wandless spell; he put her in the bed and returned to the main room to find his clothes.


	4. Propositioning the Potion's Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He practically grinned at the thought, even if it looked more devious, but, then again, what else would one expect from Severus Snape of all people?  
> “Are you propositioning me?” He gave her a wicked grin and she felt her thighs clench and a fresh wave of wetness gather around her core.

Severus was attempting to get dressed when he heard her sleepy voice call out “Severus?” She mumbled and his head snapped up. Maybe if he got dressed quickly he could leave without having to explain himself. A moment latter his shirt zipped from his hand and slip into the bedroom, followed by a very disheveled looking Hermione Granger exiting her bedroom, wearing said shirt. “Get that sexy ass in here.” She pouted and he fought to smile, it was a rather, and if he dared call something such, cute display. She did look utterly ravishing in his shirt; he put his clothes neatly on the counter and walked over to her, clad in black silk boxers. “I'm not going to tell anyone or get you into trouble, but perhaps this could become a habit? A stress relief if you will.” She offered and walked back into her room swaying her hips seductively. She leaned over slightly to grab her wand and he noticed she had nothing on under his shirt. Severus growled and went after her, maybe next time he would fuck her in the shower. He practically grinned at the thought, even if it looked more devious, but, then again, what else would one expect from Severus Snape of all people?

“Are you propositioning me?” He gave her a wicked grin and she felt her thighs clench and a fresh wave of wetness gather around her core. She sat herself on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs, his shirt ridding dangerously up the curves of her shapely thighs as she rested back on her elbows. Severus stalked to the bed with a predatory gleam in his eyes and Hermione watched him with curiosity. “Propositioning a teacher, how positively, /Slytherin/ of you Miss Granger.” He was now leering at her and she flushed, her eyes dilating in desire. He seized her hips and flipped her over on the high bed, her toes just touching the floor to stand on them. Severus delighted in her gasp and moved his shirt up. “Perhaps I should collect on my earlier offer…” He purred into her ear and drug his hand over her ass before giving it a soft clap; his shirt had settled itself on her hips when he turned her over. Hermione gasped once again but tried lifting her hips higher to meet his hand causing Severus to chuckle darkly. “Oh, the things I could do to you, pet.” He licked over the shell of her ear before backing away. Severus slapped her again, this time a little harder and she moaned at the sting. “If it gets too much, tell me to stop and I will.” He ran both hands over her ass and sighed as his fingers grazed the soft creamy flesh of her thighs and sweet spot.

“O-okay, Severus.” There was a pregnant pause and Hermione wiggled for a moment to become more comfortable. “or should I call you, /Sir/?” She purred and Severus growled deeply before smacking her ass rather harshly. Hermione moaned deep and low in her throat and Severus reveled in the throaty sound.

“Enough of your cheek, I already have two handfuls I don't need any added.” He smirked and Hermione felt herself blush deeply, all the way to the tips of her breasts. She maneuvered her arms to rest her head upon them and tilted her face to the side.

“Well, carry on then, Sir.” She said rather breathlessly and Severus moved forward to grab a handful of her hair, not too roughly though. He pulled her face to his with a dominating kiss and Hermione knew she was gushing like a waterfall. When he let go of her hair she wiggled her hips as an invitation and he greedily set in on his prize.

“I think a medium should work, for now. You will be begging me to come soon.” He whispered hotly and Hermione felt herself clench her thighs. “Ah. Ah, ah. None of that, pet, relax.” He swatted at her thighs and Hermione forced herself to stay relaxed and still. The first set of blows were deliciously mind numbing, but as he got softer she was ready to protest until his hand slapped over the lower middle of her ass, his finger tips clipping her pussy. She called out loudly and Severus smirked. /So she did like being spanked./

“Severus!” She moaned loudly as he did it again and with ten more swats, each slowly building in intensity, she came with a scream, all over herself. Hermione panted as she gripped the bed sheets and tried to calm her breathing, to no avail. When her breathing finally settled, she looked back over her shoulder at him and noticed he was watching her with a heated stare.

“Get up on the bed, on your back.” He crawled up after her slowly and Hermione noticed how he very much resembled a panther, prowling up to devour its prey. That gave her a very crude idea, and as Severus settled between her legs, he did not disappoint her inner ramblings. He licked a stripe from her little rosebud all the way to her clit and Hermione let out a shriek at the new sensation. She had only heard about this from some of the girls, she was studying and couldn't help but notice the distractingly /loud/ whispers. If done right, a girl could come without even being touched, just with his tongue, but none of them had skilled enough partners, lucky her. She moaned as he cleaned her of her juices and as he settled on her clit, it only took a few strokes before she was pushing him away.

“S-Severus, p-please, it's too m-much!” She moaned loudly and didn't even have the decency to flush at how wanton she sounded. “Too sensitive.” She panted as he slid himself up her body when he had finished cleaning her dripping pussy.

“Hmm, maybe another time, you are a dripping pot of ambrosia, my dear.” He kissed her and her eyes went wide as she tasted herself on his lips, now she was a curious girl and had tasted herself on a few occasions, but to taste it off his lips and tongue. She moaned at the lewdness of the situation and could not help but find the situation hotter than the middle of July. Hermione panted into his mouth and Severus nipped her lip. “This seems to be a rather promising development.” He mumbled against her lips as he slowly drew away to look at her.


End file.
